Despecho
by Nessio
Summary: El corazón roto del soldado lo tenia sumido en la barra del bar, eso hasta que alguien lo acompañara para hacer olvidadizo ese momento tan penoso que estaba viviendo.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original pertenecen al maestro Sinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin mas fin que el de entretener al publico, así que por favor no me demanden. **

**ATENCION: ****Este fic participa en la dinámica de grupo: "Slash Love Party" del grupo "FF: DSTLO".**

Despecho.

El despecho en palabras de la Real Academia Española es: La malquerencia nacida en el ánimo por desengaños sufridos en la consecución de los deseos o en los empeños de la vanidad.

O en palabras más sencillas es la desilusión provocada por la caída de tus expectativas hacia cualquier ámbito de tu vida.

A mi gusto es de los sentimientos mas peligrosos ya que te puede llevar desde una seria depresión, hasta una rabia irracional que te convierte en una maquina asesina o peor aun te destruye desde adentro, mancillando cada fibra de humanidad que tienes, metiéndote a una espiral vertiginosa presentándote a tu demonio interno para que al final de toda la neblina, te descubras derrotado, sin esperanzas y peor aun con tu dignidad hecha pedazos.

En esta situación se encontraba un muchacho bien parecido, que rondaba por los veinti-tantos casi treinta sentado en la barra de un bar concurrido, para el había muchas caras conocidas en ese entrono, así como un par que prefería que fueran desconocidas, estaba dolido y en demasía, estaba conciente de la situación, sabia que aquel del que estaba enamorado nunca le haría caso, pero de eso, a estar echándole en cara que se iba casar, demonios, si que era demasiado.

Todo iba bien, fue un viernes muy relajado, poco trabajo, un ascenso bien merecido y una solicitud aprobada de vacaciones que le renovarían el animo para su vuelta a la acción y ya casi al final de la jornada recibió una llamada de "su capitán" invitándolo a tomar un par de tragos, cosa que para él fue la cereza en el pastel, así que de inmediato fue a casa, eligió su mejor atuendo, se ducho a profundidad, se arreglo hasta el mas ínfimo detalle, hasta se voló un par de semáforos para llegar a tiempo, pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando descubrió que todos los ahí presentes estaban reunidos para celebrar el anuncio del compromiso, de nadie mas y nadie menos que Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine.

Por ello el joven soldado estaba ya rematando su cuarto vaso de whiskey, cuando de pronto a su lado se gano un rubio que ubicaba a la perfección.

-¿Que sucede Piers?, Creí que serias el primero en celebrar el compromiso formal de Chris con Jill, pero parece que es todo lo contrario.

Piers, solo volteo a ver al agente mientras recibía de manos del bartender su quinto vaso del whiskey.

-Oh. ¿Con que tenemos a un chico rudo aquí huh?- dijo el agente dando a evidenciar el como Nivans lo ignoro rotundamente

-Cállate Kennedy- Fue la escueta respuesta del francotirador que di un trago largo a su vaso, el agente hizo lo mismo con su cerveza inconforme con la actitud del caucásico

-Vamos, para con eso, no vengo en plan de agredirte, solo quiero platicar, además tenia que salir de un momento incomodo entre Sherry y Jake- Nivans lo miro de reojo, soltó un leve suspiro a modo de expresar su diversión imaginándose la dichosa situación "incomoda" de la cual se tuvo que safar el agente.

-¿Quién empezó esta vez?- Pregunto el joven con genuino interés

-Jake, pero de inmediato respondió Sherry, básicamente, es mas fácil contener un incendio que a esos dos, cuando les da por hacer sus "cosas", no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Ha de ser difícil no?

-¿Hablas de verlos así?...para nada, yo creo que es mas difícil tu situación, solo mira tu rostro pareces afligido.

-No te interesa….-dando otro trago a su vaso

-Me interesa por que…..nah tienes razón…..me das pena púdrete en el alcohol

-¿Qué?

-No te pido que me digas todo pero, creeme, si quieres dime egoísta pero vine aquí a hablarte de mi, creo que necesito ser escuchado, tengo un dilema enorme, estoy dolido, solo necesito un par de oídos que desconozcan todo y me den un consejo con plena imparcialidad.

-¿Qué me hablas tú de dilemas, de estar dolido y de necesitar ser escuchado?- soltó el soldado, mirandole ya con un par de lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos

-Hablo de lo que pasa conmigo, no se si lo sepas pero es difícil encajar aquí, cuando creen que eres heterosexual….

-¿Leon Kennedy es gay?

-No del todo…soy bisexual….

-Eso explica por que tú cabello siempre esta tan arreglado.

-Vaya, gracias por notarlo…

-Entonces estas dolido por que alguien que no querías que supiera esto se entero

-Si algo así….no te contare todo….básicamente diste en lo que es a palabras precisas… ¿Y que hay de ti?

-Gay y mal correspondido- ante esta respuesta el agente escupió el trago que le estaba dando a su cerveza, ya que francamente no esperaba tal respuesta…entonces ahí hubo un clic, vio un ápice de oportunidad para acallar su dolor y quizá ayudar en algo a acallar el de alguien mas, fue entonces que Leon, comenzó a maquinar el como y en que momento procedería todo, solo dejo que las cosas fluyeran.

Ambos comenzaron a charlar amenamente, como si las confesiones hechas les hubieran quitado un peso de encima como por arte de magia, nunca mencionaron nombres, solo el que los había llevado hasta ahí, se aconsejaron sobre que hacer, no mas, no menos…entonces paso, comenzaron los coqueteos, los roces insinuosos, miradas mas fuertes, mas lascivas, respuestas con doble sentido, entonces ambos sabían lo que querían y no pensaban dudar.

-Ven, deja esa copa en la mesa y hagamos algo mas entretenido...-fue lo único que dijo Leon, poniendo un par de billetes de denominación grande en la barra

-Conozco un lugar cerca…vamos-respondió Piers

Los dos chicos salieron del bar y tomaron un taxi, Nivans dio las indicaciones al conductor y al cabo de unos minutos estaban frente a un hotel de paso, meramente en su habitación, solo basto que el rubio cerrara la puerta tras de ellos para empezar.

Tan pronto paso esto el soldado se vio atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo del rubio, quien lo besaba con fiereza, haciendo que en el proceso se mezclaran los sabores entre el whiskey y la cerveza, solo que no fue suficiente, Leon se quito su chaqueta mientras dejaba los labios del menos, solo para atacar su cuello mientras le tomaba de las caderas.

Por su lado Piers se dejaba hacer por el agente mientras acariciaba la espalda de este sobre la playera, la cual, al poco tiempo fue despojada, así como la suya.

El contacto de sus pieles fue un incentivo mas para los amantes los cuales ya estaban en la cama y sin ropa, Piers, movía su cabeza en un ritmo acelerado, metiendo y sacando el miembro del mayor de su boca, Leon solo podía gemir de lo bien que se sentía, el como el roce de la lengua del caucásico sobre su sexo lo llevaba cada vez mas lejos.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba los alaridos del rubio y las succiones que le realizaba Piers a este, entonces Leon ya no lo soporto mas, saco su miembro de la boca del muchacho y como un loco lo tumbo en la cama, lo separo de piernas y sin decir agua va, le penetro de solo golpe, Piers solo soltó un grito ahogado y gracias a que ambos estaban de frente Leon tomo la erección del joven para comenzar a masturbarle conforme el movía sus cadera para entrar y salir del soldado.

El movimiento fue insipiente, fue agresivo y a la vez la velocidad que imprimía al vaivén, provocaron que el caucásico fuese llevado casi a tocar el cielo, ambos hombres en la habitación llenaban la habitación con los gemidos, gruñidos y el sonido del como empalmaban en cada choque de caderas, el acto duro varios largos y placenteros minutos hasta que en el ultimo empujón, El agente vació toda su esencia en el interior del joven a la vez que aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos para hacerlo explotar de igual forma.

Después del éxtasis alcanzado, solo les quedo tumbarse en la cama, uno lado del otro, se miraron fijamente, las palabras sobraban para ese momento, poco a poco el cansancio los hizo victimas de Morfeo y sin mas, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el francotirador se levanto de la cama y miro al agente, el cual dormía plácidamente, se acerco a el y con un leve beso en la nuca, se despidió.

-No se lo cuentes a Chris...-y así tomo sus cosas las cuales estaban desperdigadas en la habitación para después salir de la habitación, cerrando con ello este capitulo de su vida el cual no esperaba vivir pero que por nada del mundo pensaba olvidar.

Si, es cierto el despecho, te lleva a los lugares mas recónditos de tu ser, pero en algunos casos, puede llegar a ser tan placentero que sin lugar a dudas desearías no salir de ese estado.

**Bien queridos lectores hasta aquí mi participación en el reto de Slash.**

**Básicamente hace mucho que no escribía algo así, se vale dejar comentarios, amenazas de muerte, recomendaciones y tarjetas con números de psiquiatras, en fin, deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado este fic.**

**Sin más nos estamos leyendo **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
